Service providers are increasingly looking to deliver sensitive aspects of their services in a secure, seamless manner to their users or customers. This is because users of these services are increasingly conducting important and sensitive business and other activities online. For example, healthcare providers, financial services providers, and other online service providers may offer online services such as providing healthcare records, portals for banking, paying bills, or secure communications regarding any of these items. With all of the confidential information communicated through web browsers online, service providers and users of their services are accordingly vulnerable to theft of their identifying information through infected or otherwise compromised web browsers and through hijacked connections and spoofed destinations. Also, since consumers have difficulty in remembering and managing login credentials for the service providers they use, they set usernames and passwords that may be easy to recall and can be the same across all accounts, so access to one username and password pair might provide a thief with access to multiple of the users' accounts. Theft of login credentials, personal information, money, healthcare data, are all possible results. The range of risks is growing, and current secure browsing and authentication approaches do not satisfactorily address the need for complete security to ensure a safe online experience.